1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring image recording apparatus comprising a motion detecting circuit for detecting motions of an object from input image signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional monitoring image recording apparatus typically has a motion detecting circuit for playing a desired image including a motion area from images recorded for a long time, in which the motion detecting circuit compares two image data recorded at different time in a recording medium to each other, and extracts and plays the selected image including a motion area (Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-171483).
However, in the conventional monitoring image recording apparatus, in order to detect motion, two image data recorded at different time from the recording medium is compared to each other, which results in preventing an image having the motion from being searched at high speeds.